How to Make a Mary Sue
by zynaofthenight
Summary: An ultimate guide for any aspiring writer to plague the PJO fandom with even more horrible Sues. The author is not responsible for any flames, horrible injuries, or deaths that come with following the advice.
1. Introduction and Physical Body

_An ultimate guide for any aspiring writer to plague the PJO fandom with even more horrible Sues. The author is not responsible for any flames, horrible injuries, or death that comes with following the advice._

**[A/N]: **I was bored. This has been done before, yes, but as mentioned a few words ago, I was bored. And procrastinating. Note that this is rated T, so there are some crude humor/remarks/slight hint of adult themes in here, though only in a few places. Beware.

zynaofthenight does not own PJO. She is not responsible for any flames, horrible injuries, or death that comes with following the advice in this story.

* * *

**-How to Make a Mary-Sue-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

Introduction and Physical Body

* * *

Hello, my dear reader. Welcome to zynaofthenight's ultimate guide to making a Mary-Sue!

*inserts cheesy applause*

So. Let's begin with the basics, starting with the most fundamental question of all: _What is a Mary-Sue? _

A Mary-Sue, my dear reader, is a female character made up by the author's mind. Usual symptoms include: flawless perfection, a traumatic past, the ability to make a lot of boys fall in love with her—just to name a few. Side effects include: readers puking, flamers, and authors everywhere screaming for help.

_Stop there! _Does this sound familiar? Perhaps you've seen something like this before? Perhaps…one or more of your own characters are like this? Well, then. Good job. You're already on your way to making a wonderful Sue! So read on! The next few chapters of this fic will give very detailed instructions and great insight on how to make the best, most wonderful, ultimate Sue ever!

* * *

Let's begin with making a Sue. First of all, your Sue needs a name. Normal names such as "Bob," "Joe," "Billy," or "Fred" do not work. Also, considering that those names aren't even names for girls…we could have a problem here. So let's consider some other names.

There are two choices for Sue names. One is the author's name, and the other is an overly fancy and long name that no one can pronounce, much less remember. For instance, since I'm zynaofthenight, I can name my Sue 'Zyna,' since that's my pen name. But let's use an overly fancy and long name.

_How to make an overly fancy and long name?_

Simple! All you have to do is take a few random, awesome words and put them together to form an epic name for your character. Making lists will help:

'Words' I like: (actually, they don't even have to be _real_ words)

_Sapphire_

_Rainbow_

_Dewdrop_

_Starlight_

_Nightsky_

_Raven_

_Icewing_

Now that we have a list, we can form them together to make an absolutely wonderful name! The more contradictory, the better! _Sapphire Rainbow Dewdrop Starlight Nightsky Raven Icewing _sounds like a really amazing name, doesn't it? But…something's not right. We need to make the name even _better_. Why don't we replace the _i_'s with _y_?

_Sapphyre Raynbow Dewdrop Starlyght Nyghtsky Raven Icewying. _Hmm…sounds about right? No? Of course, silly me! I forgot to add the _x_'s and the apostrophes.

So now we have our final, beautiful name: _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx. _Isn't it so pretty? It has seven words. Seven is a magic number. 'Nough said.

* * *

She is a half-blood, after all. We need to give her a godly parent. Daughters of Poseidon are the most popular, but so are daughters of Hades, Zeus, Artemis, blah, blah, blah. I like daughters of Poseidon and daughters of Artemis, but really, they all look the same: either the Sue has black hair and green eyes, or she has auburn hair and silver/yellow eyes. We want something more special. And so…I suggest _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _should be a forbidden daughter of Hera. Forbidden children are good for Mary-Sues. We know Hera has brown hair, but really, we don't know much else about her appearance, other than she's rather beautiful…like the rest of the goddesses on Olympus. And so we can make up her appearance!

_But_. Just being a daughter of Hera does not work. _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _needs EVEN MORE speshul pwnage. There are several options:

1) She is a vampire (who can walk in daylight without sparkling like Edward Cullen)

2) She is emo/goth (yet she does not have uber emotional problems…she must stay strong because she is just perfect that way!)

3) She is a werewolf (and still absolutely beautiful)

4) She is a sorceress/enchantress/witch/etc. (because magical people are very epic)

And many more. But I think we'll stick with these options so far. Let's choose.

I suggest we cross off werewolf first, because werewolves…aren't really the perfect image of Mary-Sueness. And also, Jacob Black shares the same last name as one of my friends (who's a girl), and two epic teachers at my school. It's kinda disturbing.

Cross out!

3) She is a werewolf

Now, let's look at our remaining options:

1) She is a vampire

2) She is emo/goth

4) She is a sorceress/enchantress/witch/etc.

Emo/goth is a good choice for Mary-Sues, because they're so frail yet strong, and their emoness/gothness shows the…emoness/gothness they feel. Uh, yeah. _However_, this is not always the best idea, because your Sue will be rather lacking in appearance, and all she will wear is black. How boring is that? _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _can't wear black on the time! BORING.

So now we cross off yet another option:

2) She is emo/goth

Vampires…well, we know that Edward Cullen is all…um…attractively appealing to half the population of girls out here, and being plotted for murder by the other half. But vampires are really kinda emo/goth in a way, and that's boring.

So we cross off another option:

1) She is a vampire

Lookie! We only have one option left! So our dear Sue named _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is now a daughter of Hera and a enchantress. Because that sounds the best. Suit yourself.

Alright. So, now that we have our beautiful Sue's godly heritage and magical powers, we must get on to her physical body.

* * *

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is a delicate half-blood. She must be perfect, with no flaws whatsoever. She must have amazing powers. She must have uber mugwump skillz!

"Ahh!" you scream. "That's too much to handle! How can I do this all?" We will all watch as you are running around the room in panic, screaming your lungs off at this horrifying amount of work you have to accomplish before _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is perfect.

Never fear, Zyna is here! Just follow this guide closely, and everything will seem easy as a piece of pie! (Yum…pie)

So, first, we must decide her basic body shape. How old should she be? What height should she be? Hair color? Eye color? What does she wear?

Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Let's take this a step at a time.

**Age**

The most common age is about fifteen/sixteen-ish. Funny. Most writers on this site are younger than that, yet we all write about people older than us. Meh.

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _should be sixteen years old. It's the perfect age—old enough to drive, old enough to fall desperately in love, but not _too_ old. It's very important for your Sue to be in the right age. Too young, or too old, and your Sue is completely ruined.

**Body**

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is perfect, which means she has to be beautiful. She can't be short—oh no, what perfect person is short? She can't be too tall either, but put her on the taller height. Like, around 5 feet 6 inches. That way, she's actually tall enough.

Being tall means _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _has to be graceful and lithe. She must have an athletic, well built body. She should look smoking hot and sexy for all the boys to ogle at her. She must have all the curves in the right places. She must be beautiful without any makeup. She must be so amazingly desirable that all boys drool at the sight of her and sing the double rainbow song.

No, seriously. Though you are allowed to ignore the author's perverted remarks as she is typing this up at 11:00 PM when she should be doing her massive amounts of homework and studying for her six huge finals in the next week. Blame it all on lack of sleep.

*coughs* Um…anywho. Next section!

**Eye Color**

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _should have deep, soulful eyes that seem to understand everyone's problems. Her eyes should be a really bizarre combination of colors. Well, let's see. Her mother is Hera, and Hera's bird is the peacock. So, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx_'s eyes should be a myriad of swirling kaleidoscope patterns of green, gold, and blue.

Creepy? That's good. Creepy is good. Very good.

**Hair Color**

We know Hera has brown hair, but what's the fun in that? Come on, we need to make a Sue's hair _interesting_. So…I propose that we give her naturally dark blue hair with natural streaks of silver! It goes really well with the _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _theme, y'know.

**Clothing**

Being the oblivious-to-the-world-of-fashionable-clothing-these-days type of person, I cannot help you here. My definition of fashionable is jeans, a badminton t-shirt, a random, really cheap jacket, and a pair _asics _gel running shoes. And I rarely wear that—I usually wear a pair of shorts/sport pants, a badminton t-shirt, adidas sweatshirt, and a pair of _asics_ gel running shoes. So as you can see, I am hopelessly lost in the world of fashionable dressing.

Choose what you will. Give her whatever fancy clothing you think will fit her. Remember, the clothing will never get ruined, and it has to go along with her name.

She's an enchantress too. She needs to wear something magical and enchantressy. Have fun and make it all up :D

**Other Features**

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _should have a delicate nose, perfect lips for kissing, porcelain skin, blah, blah, blah. She should look more beautiful than the most beautiful person you've ever seen. Make her perfect, and you'll be fine.

**Skills**

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is amazing at fighting. You have to admit it. She will kick the butt off of any monster who dares to cross her. Her weapon should be really special and unheard of. Be creative. C'mon, it's not that hard. I've already helped you so much.

She's a daughter of Hera and an enchantress. Give her amazing magical powers, like the ability to use charmspeak even though she's not a daughter of Aphrodite. Y'know. Give her epic Hera powers, like…um…shapeshifting into peacocks…(no…that doesn't work)…and using amazing powers to keep everyone together as a family. That'll work.

* * *

Now that we've got a perfectly featured Mary-Sue, tune in for the next chapter, "Characteristics," in which we will explore the traumatic past of the Mary-Sue and choose a good characteristic for her—how she acts, how she speaks, etc. Also, we get to choose her love life…muahaha.

For the love of pie and the existence of demigods,

_ὡ__zyna__ὡ_

* * *

**[A/N]: **That was really strange. Okay. Yeah. Um. Review, anyone? They will be greatly appreciated. Flames will be tossed into my nonexistent fireplace and used to…uh…*racks brain for a good word*…um…(oh! I know!)…roast CHEESE.

Aw, come on. You know you love this story. Review it for my sake? :D


	2. Characteristics

**[A/N]: **That was scary. I post this story on, and I immediately get a few billion reviews. Well then. It seems that you people like this "guide." And therefore, I dragged my poor, sleep-deprived self into typing up the next chapter for you all :D And no, I have not died. I have just randomly disappeared off the face of Earth forever. No worries.

*loves*

* * *

**-How to Make a Mary-Sue-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

Characteristics

* * *

You haven't forgotten our dear friend _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _yet, have you? In this chapter of the guide, I will now introduce the proper elements of Mary Sue characteristics, such as Traumatic Past, Way of Speaking, Personality, and of course—Love Life. Add that in with a few other subjects, and we'll have a great Mary Sue character! Are you ready to go on the adventure of your lifetime? Let's get started!

* * *

**Traumatic Past**

Mary Sues need traumatic pasts. If they weren't so needy of pity, no one wou**l**d like them as much, would they?

There are many ways of traumatic pasts. You could have your Mary Sue be an orphan, be emotionally scarred by a deep, horrifying experience, or just be abandoned by everyone else. In this case, let's have _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _be an orphan, and abandoned by everyone else…have a horrible foster family, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

And so, now you ask a very important question: "How does one make the Mary Sue's past so…traumatic?"

Don't worry. This is why I am writing this guide, so that everyone can write amazing traumatic pasts that bring readers everywhere to tears (unfortunately, studies show that 99.99% of the time, the tears in the readers' eyes are due to horrible writing and the clichéness of the traumatic past. This is why I must instruct you all to write such awesome traumatic pasts that readers will be crying in sympathy, not horror).

_Step One—Orphan_

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is an orphan. So now, we must start with a depressing story of how her parents—sorry, _parent_—died. After all, Hera cannot die…

We will now craft the genius plot out. So, we know that _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is a half-blood, and a forbidden one at that. And usually, demigod=a lot of attacking monsters, right? Therefore, we can come to the conclusion that her mother (Hera) supposedly died when she was very young, and her father (random mortal guy) gets killed by a random bizarre act of "nature." For a touch of cruelty, that "nature" is actually Zeus, who is very angry that Hera had a child (hypocrite, much?)

_Step Two—Foster Family_

Because she's now a poor orphan who's all alone in the world, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _must survive the world on her own. *inserts sniffling readers* She is brought to family after family, but even though she is so beautiful and innocent, no one wants her.

Pay attention here. In this part, you must write so convincingly and hauntingly that all your readers will want to murder the foster families because they are so cruel to poor, lonely, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx_. *cries*

Finally, our Mary Sue lands with a horrible foster family. They treat her like Cinderella (who, by the way, is a Mary Sue, and a great example to follow when writing your Mary Sue story. Actually, Disney Princesses are wonderful examples of Mary Sues…including Rapunzel, from _Tangled. _The movie's amazing, but Rapunzel is a total Mary Sue, and…wait…what am I talking about? Sorry. Got off subject here).

_Step Three—Abandoned_

For some strange reason, everyone ignores _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx._ Atrocious, right? I know. I mean, who would ignore our wonderful Mary Sue?

Tsk.

* * *

**Way of Speaking**

Oh, this part is interesting. You see, the Mary Sue has to reflect yourself. How does this work? Well, how do you normally speak?

Txt!speak is awesome, because Mary Sues are all teenagers, and (some) teenagers use a lot of txt!speak. Yup. Let's get the basics down, then.

_Step One—Simplify_

Simplify, simplify, simplify! That is the basic essence of txt!speak. Be lazy. Substitute symbols for words. It works very well.

Let's take this phrase: _Hi, how are you doing? My name is Bob._

Now let's simplify. Be lazy. Ignore punctuational marks such as apostrophes (punctuational is not a word, according to Word 2007. Too bad. According to me, it is now officially a word).

_Hi how r u? Names Bob._

Next step, then.

_Step Two—LOWERCASE_

Haha, see what I did there? The title's "lowercase," and I wrote in all capitals. :D

Anywho…the basic step in this is to put everything in lowercase. EVERYTHING.

_hi how r u? names bob._

And now, for the final step.

_Step Three—Typos_

Type out your sentences without looking at the keyboard. Leave in all the typos.

_hi hoer ru ? naahrs bob._

And that's your lesson in txt!speak.

HOWEVER, people seem to not enjoy txt!speak. It's really quite sad, but most people seem to have trouble reading txt!speak. Huh, I guess only a few special people in this world were made for reading txt!speak.

While we should totally use txt!speak, if most of the world cannot read your writing, they'll _never_ realize how amazing your Mary Sue is. So, instead, we can use correct writing techniques and all that, so people can read your writing, but your Mary Sue must have an amazing personality. She should be able to make extremely witty remarks at the right time, and there should never be awkward silences around her, unless it's because a bunch of boys are staring at her. :P

* * *

**Personality**

_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is kind and caring. She is extremely intelligent for anyone her age, even smarter than a child of Athena (you know, I find it interesting that Rick Riordan made children of Athena blonde. I guess that 1) it's either his way of proving the stereotype that blondes are stupid is wrong; or 2) I'm overanalyzing PJO because my mind is stuck in English class mode. But then, there is _a lot _of symbolism and hidden messages about stereotypes and serious issues and conflicts in the world in PJO. Who knew…).

Our Mary Sue is fluent in many languages, and is very broad-minded. She understands people very well, and quickly accepts the fact that she is a child of a goddess, no less Hera. She rarely shows the boiling conflict and turmoil within her, because she is very strong. Everyone wants to be _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx_'s friend; she has no enemies at Camp Half-Blood. Zeus hates her, but when he sees her, he is suddenly very ashamed at himself for hating such an innocent, perfect little girl, and does not hate _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _anymore. Yay.

Above all, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is an amazing fighter. She uses her enchantress powers very well, and she is a deadly killer, though she hates it. She does not want to harm anyone, because she views the world as a family that needs to be healed back together—a characteristic of a child of Hera.

* * *

**Love Life**

I know, I know. We've all been waiting for this moment. _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx_ needs a love life, and she needs one _now_.

Obviously, she gets the cutest and awesomest boys. I've compiled a little list:

Percy

Nico

Luke

Ethan

Will

Obviously, there are a lot more boys, but we'll stick with these five for now. Note that we are all pretending that _The Lost Hero_ never happened, so no Jason or Leo.

From here on, it's just a simple process of elimination. We'll start with the simple ones:

_Luke_

He's supposedly very handsome, and amazing, even though he was a traitor. He turned out a hero in end, though, so that's okay…except for the fact that he's dead.

In case you haven't noticed, it's kinda hard to have a dead person be your boyfriend.

Luke is crossed off the list.

_Ethan_

Traitor, turned hero. Convinced Percy to save the world. So did Luke. Is scarily similar to Luke in personality (except somewhat more morbid and has an eye missing). Is basically Luke Jr, if you really think about it. I mean, both of their lives are clear parallels, like Socrates and Jesus! Both betrayed the gods because the gods didn't care for them. Both turned hero in the end. Both died. Both changed the world. Both convinced Percy to make the gods promise to claim their children and not ignore any more demigods. See?

Sorry. Ignore my nerdy moment (but if you really want to know, Socrates and Jesus have parallel lives. Neither of them wrote down their teachings, so we have to learn from their disciples. Both were masters at discourse. Both had enigmatic personalities, also to their contemporaries. Both spoke with a characteristic self-assuredness that could fascinate/exasperate. Both believed that they spoke on behalf of something greater than themselves. Both challenged the power of the community by criticizing all forms of injustice and corruption. Their activities cost them their lives, and their trials are clear parallels to).

However, Ethan, as stated before, is dead. He's crossed off the list now.

Next up, we have Percy, Nico, and Will left.

_Percy_

He's very, very…uh, attractive. :D I mean, the hero of Olympus, who fought of Kronos and saved the world? The guy who has this amazing sense of humor _and _is the all powerful son of Poseidon? Duh, that would be such an awesome boyfriend. Unfortunately, he already has a girlfriend: Annabeth. And while we know that _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is indeed smarter than children of Athena, it's still not a great idea to have a few angry, intelligent people running after you, trying to stab you to death.

So sadly, Percy is crossed off the list.

_Nico_

Our Mary Sues tend to get into relationships with people the authors themselves want to be with. So of course, Nico is the perfect choice. He's got no girlfriend, and the whole entire "death" thing just adds to his mysterious hotness. Yeah, he's twelve, but always, in a story, you can tweak his age to sixteen. After all, you are the author, and you have the right to change the ages of people. Plus, Nico brings about the whole entire "Nico/OC" cliché, which is perfect for a Mary Sue.

_Will_

Sunny, cheerful healer, son of Apollo, head of the Apollo cabin. Woot.

However, he belongs with Calli, my character from _Cassandra's Curse_. So too bad. He's crossed off the list.

And so, basically, through process of elimination, we have found that _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _belongs with Nico. :D

So original, I know.

* * *

**Nickname**

Sadly, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _is a little hard for Nico to pronounce all the time. Plus, the author is a little tired of typing "_xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx"_ all the time (not really, I used copy and paste).

Now that we know Nico and _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx _are madly in love with each other, Nico needs to come up with an affectionate nickname for our half-blood.

I had this lovely suggestion of "Sapphy." Nice name, don't you think so?

Very well, from now on, _xXxSapp'hyre Ra'ynbow Dew'drop Starly'ght Ny'ghtsky Rave'n Icewy'ingxXx_ will be called Sapphy.

* * *

And that ends this chapter of How to Make a Mary Sue. Next chapter will be "Plot." We will explore the possibilities of plot, and how to make the best story ever, so everyone will love your Mary Sue. Until next time, then!

For the love of chocolate and the existence of Shadowhunters,

_ὡ__zyna__ὡ_

* * *

**[A/N]: **That was pretty mentally exhausting. D: And strange, but that's okay, because this is my brain, and my brain is extraterrestrial.

Review please? Flames will be tossed into my nonexistent fireplace to roast cheese.

By the way, check out my new story, pretty please? It's called 'Epsilon,' and it is about the wonderful pairing I have randomly come up with: Rachel/Ethan. XD


	3. Plot

**[A/N]: **Tra la la! zynaofthenight is back from the land of dead to update this story, which has not been updated for, uh, let's just say a _really _long time. We're here today to explore the possibilities of a plot with a Mary Sue in it. Enjoy.

* * *

**-How to Make a Mary-Sue-**

_By: zynaofthenight_

Plot

* * *

Our dear Mary Sue, who we nicknamed 'Sapphy' in the last chapter has been given a personality, and many physical and mental characteristics. Now, all she needs is a plot. Dear reader, I have decided to split Mary Sue stories into two different types of plot. These two plots will bring an ethereal shine to your story:

**Plot One**

This is the 'amazing girl who sits in a corner unnoticed' plot. Here, we will explore the details and possibilities of this plot.

Now, we already know that Sapphy is already amazing and absolutely, completely, awesome. We know this because first of all, Sapphy has blue hair with silver streaks, and that's cool. Second of all, Sapphy has peacock colored eyes (refer back to chapter one of this guide in the section 'eye color'). Anyone who has peacock colored eyes is…special. In a _different _way.

So we must focus on the 'sits in a corner unnoticed' part. I know, I know. You are probably currently staring at this, thinking, _What? But…how can _anyone_ manage to ignore Sapphy? She is so epic that__—__ugh! Unnoticed? Impossible!_

The world's a very sad place sometimes. Believe it or not, there are beings upon this earth who believe that an unnaturally perfect girl with blue hair, silver streaks, and peacock colored eyes do not deserve their notice. Don't worry, these people (in the loosest sense of the term, for how could anyone who rejects Sapphy be called a person!) only live in strange, uninhabited places like Antarctica. Or they have been spending their entire lives in fairyland, where they dance all day long with three-year-olds and sing lullabies about babies being dropped when a bough breaks.

Unfortunately, to make this type of story possible, we are going to have to call upon quite a few residents of Antarctica and fairyland.

Remember the characteristics of Sapphy, which we discussed last chapter. If you need a refresher, kindly read the previous chapter of this guide. Here I will summarize the key points for you (since I'm so nice):

Sapphy has been brought up believing herself to be an orphan. Zeus, the lord of the sky, hates her (woe to any demigod who evokes his wrath!), and has killed her father. *sniffles* She is completely ignored by others, and brought to cruel foster families who treat her like the stepsisters and stepmother treated Cinderella. Sapphy is kind and caring. She is extremely intelligent for anyone her age, even smarter than a child of Athena. She is fluent in many languages, and is very broad-minded. She understands people very well, and quickly accepts the fact that she is a child of a goddess, no less Hera. She rarely shows the boiling conflict and turmoil within her, because she is very strong. Sapphy is an amazing fighter. She uses her enchantress powers very well, and she is a deadly killer, though she hates it. She does not want to harm anyone, because she views the world as a family that needs to be healed back together—a characteristic of a child of Hera.

And of course, she and Nico are madly in love with each other.

Now, let us create a plot guideline for this story:

_One:_

As a poor orphan, unnoticed in this world, Sapphy bewails her fate as a modern day Cinderella, forced to work endlessly for cruel foster families, one after another.

_Two:_

At school, Sapphy is completely ignored. Even the teachers (who have obviously been in Antarctica) accidently skip her on the role call!

_Three:_

One day…a really attractive new boy (hintnicohint) comes to school, and is directed to the seat next to Sapphy in _every single one of her classes_.

_Four:_

Sapphy falls madly in love with this new guy.

_Five:_

Incidentally, this new guy falls madly in love with Sapphy (obviously—who could _not _love her?).

_Six:_

Sapphy is attacked by a monster one day. Attractive new guy named Nico who Sapphy has fallen madly in love with comes to the rescue.

_Seven:_

Nico brings Sapphy to Camp Half-Blood (I mean, seriously! You expect someone as special as Sapphy to _not _be a half-blood? I'm so disappointed).

_Eight:_

Nico explains Sapphy about demigods. Sapphy goes through an internal conflict that is along the lines of 'ohmygawsh I knew it—why didn't anybody tell me?'

_Nine:_

At the campfire, Sapphy is claimed by Hera, and all the campers gasp and say something along the lines of "ohmygawsh I knew it—I mean, how could we not have seen it? A girl with dark blue hair with silver stripes, and peacock colored eyes MUST be a daughter of Hera, duh!"

_Ten:_

Suddenly, Zeus appears, all angry and rawring, shouting "YOU TERRIBLE CHILD OF HERA, HOW COULD YOU EXIST?" Sapphy sobs and wails, and Zeus feels horrible for upsetting such a beautiful maiden. He says that Hades will bring Sapphy's father back to life (for even mighty Zeus feels regret at killing Sapphy's father!) if Sapphy goes on a quest.

_Eleven:_

Naturally, Nico offers to go along and help Sapphy—after all, his father is Hades. And also because he is madly in love with Sapphy. All's fair in love and war :P

_Twelve:_

The two of them go on a quest. Sapphy requires audience with Hades. Hades is so taken by the epicness of Sapphy that he grants her request for her father immediately. Sapphy's father comes back.

_Thirteen:_

Now, in her lovely new life, Sapphy is loved and cared for by a doting father, and she gets to spend time at camp with all her new half-blood friends. The story ends with Sapphy and Nico pledging their eternal love for each other.

*cries* What a beautiful story! *sobs*

**Plot Two**

This is the 'amazing girl who everybody loves' plot. Though at a first glance, this plot seems quite similar to Plot One, it is not. For in this plot, Sapphy is completely changed emotionally. Instead of being the shy, kind, obscure girl who everyone loves after they know her (and that takes some time, for no one knows her), Sapphy is now a confident, (still) very kind, beautiful girl who is outspoken and amazing.

Hence the plot turns to—

_One:_

Though she is an orphan with a cruel foster family, Sapphy is strong and outspoken, and very popular at school. She holds a façade of cheerfulness and strength at school, and no one knows about her terrible life at home.

_Two:_

Naturally, everyone at school loves Sapphy. Especially that certain guy named Nico. *hints*

_Three: _

One day, as Sapphy is taking a walk outside her house, she gets attacked by a monster.

_Four:_

Somehow, Sapphy randomly suddenly discovers her amazing powers and uses her amazing enchantress powers to kill the monster with awesomeness.

_Five:_

Nico randomly appears, and goes: "ohmygawsh how did you do that?"

_Six:_

Sapphy, who's ever so modest, says airily, "oh, it was nothing…"

_Seven: _

Nico goes "ohmygawsh you must be a demigod!" He takes her to Camp Half-Blood.

_Eight:_

Sapphy meets Chiron, who immediately goes "ohmygawsh you're so awesome!" The rest of the campers at Camp Half-Blood see Sapphy and go "ohmygawsh you're so awesome!"

_Nine:_

Of course, if any of your readers are wondering why there's so many "ohmygawsh"s in the story, they're obviously completely out of this world. I mean, every good story needs a multitude of characters saying "ohmygawsh" over and over again, like some demented chorus in a Greek play. Duh.

_Ten:_

Sapphy gets claimed by Hera. Sapphy thinks, "Well, hello? I'm so special that I _have_ to be some forbidden child of Hera! Duh!" Or something like that. Remember, though—Sapphy is a modest, kind person, and shouldn't be so apt to such egoistical feelings. Make her think inside, 'I knew I had a purpose in life,' though not out loud.

_Eleven:_

Capture the Flag! Using her awesome enchantress powers, Sapphy magically beats everyone and wins. Of course, no one is angry at her, because with her amazing powers of a lovely sense of family, Sapphy keeps everyone peaceful and loving. Yay!

_Twelve:_

And then…Zeus suddenly appears! ._. This cannot be good. *cues dramatic music* Remember to put lotsa special lightning effects and a scary, thundering Zeus.

_Thirteen:_

Zeus thunders on and on about how he must kill Sapphy because she is the daughter of Hera. Everyone gets scare, except Sapphy, who ever so eloquently pleads why everything is her fault.

_Fourteen:_

Zeus really sees Sapphy for the first time and stops ranting. He goes, "ohmygawsh you're so awesome." He gets so ashamed of himself that he tells Sapphy that she can have her father back if she asks Hades.

_Fifteen:_

So Sapphy embarks on a quest with Nico to find her father…blah, blah, blah…see above plot for ending.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I mean, aren't these two plots basically the same? Other than the personality switch in Sapphy because she seems to be bipolar?

Not to worry, my dear readers. In fact, to prove how different these two plots are, I shall devote the next two chapters in this guide on the stories.

Next up on _How to Make a Mary Sue_: zynaofthenight takes plot numero uno and converts it to a worthy Mary Sue piece of literature.

For the love of muffins and the existence of gracelings,

_ὡ__zyna__ὡ_

* * *

**[A/N]: **Remember, reviews are loved :D Flames will be, again, tossed in my nonexistent fireplace and used to roast cheese.

_A note on my other stories:_

I've got two new oneshots: _Hate_, a story of Helen of Troy, and _Impatient_, a one-sided Leo/Piper pairing I wrote because I was bored. I'd really appreciate it if you all went and read & reviewed those two stories. Thanks :3

_Epsilon_ has been nominated for the Veritas XD Round 7 voting begins August 31st, and ends September 7th. Go to www dot fanmortals dot webs dot com for more info. Support me :D


End file.
